25 choses à te dire avant d'oublier
by Almayen
Summary: 25 conversations entre Chidi et Eleanor, juste avant que Michael ne les remette à jour. [se déroule entre la saison 1 et 2]


**Petit mot de la traductrice :** Et bien il me semble que j'inaugure le fandom français de The good place. Pour ce faire, me voici avec la traduction d'un OS, publié originellement en anglais sur ce même site, sous le titre de "25 things to say before you forget". Son auteur, **Susieboo** , a été très aimable et m'a autorisé à le traduire !

J'espère donc que ce texte vous plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire (même si j'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour ce faire à cause de mes études), car j'ai trouvé l'idée excellente.

 **Disclaimer** : The good place, Eleanor, Chidi, ses patins de merle et autres situations improbables appartiennent à _Michael Schur_. L'histoire de cette fic est elle à _Susieboo_. Moi, je ne fais que la traduction !

* * *

\- Nous sommes au mauvais endroit ? Dans le patin de mauvais endroit ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi je suis au mauvais endroit ?

\- …

\- Oh. Oh… je sais. J'ai continué à utiliser du lait d'amande alors que je savais que c'était mauvais pour la planète.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies obtenu la damnation éternelle à cause de ça. Enfin, ce n'est plus important maintenant. Michael va nous effacer la mémoire d'une seconde à l'autre. Il faut qu'on trouve un p…

.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de paniquer ? Mon dieu, on dirait une patin de tortue.

\- Eleanor, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans les trente secondes avant que Michael nous efface la mémoire ? Allez, réfléchis, réfléchis…

\- Attends ! J'ai une i…

.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je viens de découvrir qu'on était en enfer !

\- Eleanor, à ton avis, ça fait combien de fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais je dirais une douzaine de fois.

\- Tu crois qu'un s'est rencontrés à chaque fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère.

\- Moi aussi.

.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen de truquer le système.

\- Eleanor, c'est une expérience réalisée par un être tout puissant. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse _truquer_ le système. Pas sans risquer énormément.

\- Et alors ? On va être torturer pour l'éternité. Il faut se battre. C'est mieux que d'être des rats de laboratoire.

\- Mais comment se battre si on a tout oublié ?

.

\- N'aie pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Au moins nous faisons face à ça ensemble.

.

\- Je me demande si cela fait mal. D'être… redémarré.

\- Je suppose qu'on va vite le découvrir.

\- Donne-moi ta main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça nous aidera à y faire face. Du moins un peu.

.

\- Je suppose que c'est un au revoir. Encore.

\- Je suppose aussi.

\- Au revoir Eleanor.

\- Au revoir Chidi.

\- …

\- Hé…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Si je n'étais pas morte et venue dans le Mauvais endroit… je n'aurais jamais rencontré le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

.

\- Mon _indécision_. J'ai atterri au mauvais endroit à cause de mon _indécision_.

\- C'est injuste. Je veux dire moi, ok, j'étais horrible. Mais toi ? Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse.

\- Je ne l'étais pas. J'ai essayé d'être bon, mais j'ai échoué. Je sais maintenant que… j'appartiens à cet endroit.

.

\- Oh mon dieu. Le lait d'amande. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

\- Chidi, ferme ta patin de b…

.

\- Ne pleure pas Eleanor.

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Je te vois. Viens ici.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Chidi. Dans une seconde, je ne pleurerais plus.

.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux rire dans un moment pareil ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

.

\- Je m'en fiche. Laisse-le nous… redémarrer. Je m'en fiche.

\- Non. Non, Eleanor, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ecoute, nous n'étions peut-être pas les meilleures personnes de l'Univers, mais on est devenus meilleurs. On peut le refaire. S'en ficher… n'est pas une option, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

.

\- Eleanor, je dois te dire quelque chose avant qu'il nous redémarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je… je…

\- …

\- Non, oublie. Ce n'est pas important.

.

\- Je me demande combien de fois nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation. Toi qui m'aides… nous devenant amis… moi qui t'embrasse…

\- Hé… comment tu sais que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé ?

\- Parce que je t'ai rencontré.

\- C'est juste.

.

\- Chidi, vite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il nous reste que quelques secondes, il faut qu'on s'embrasse encore une f…

.

\- Cela fait 500 mises à zéro, et on n'a toujours pas rompu. Et dans quelques secondes, tu m'auras encore oublié.

\- Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose ici qui est réel. Janet, Tahani, Jason… Mindy… Est-ce que nous sommes les seuls réels, Chidi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas en quoi avoir confiance. Je ne peux même pas me faire confiance. Regarde où ça m'a mené.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je sais.

.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire. Tout ce travail pour me rendre meilleure et m'aider à être une bonne personne… et tout ça en vain.

\- … est-ce que tu as été heureuse ? Est-ce qu'à un moment – même pendant un infime moment – tu as été plus heureuse ici que sur la Terre ?

\- Oui. Pendant plus qu'un moment à vrai dire.

\- Alors ce n'étais pas en vain.

.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus bizarre dans tout ça ?

\- Quoi, Chidi ?

\- D'une certaine manière je me sens… chanceux.

\- Chanceux ?

\- Si je n'étais pas mort, et si je n'étais pas venu ici… je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

\- Et merle… je pleure et je souris en même temps maintenant ! Je déteste ça !

.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne lâchera pas ma main.

\- Je te le promet.

.

\- Tout ça… tout ça peut aller se faire loutre. Michael aussi. Il va bien arriver un moment où il échouera. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour. Il ne peut pas nous redémarrer indéfiniment.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser le contraire. Donc, tu es partant pour l'opération « que Michael aille se faire loutre » ?

\- … tu sais quoi ? Oui. Oui, je suis partant. Voyons donc ce qu'il nous réserve pour la prochaine fois.

.

\- C'est étrange mais… malgré que ce soit le mauvais endroit, il y a eu des moments où j'étais réellement heureuse.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais c'est fini, non ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- …

\- …

\- A la prochaine Chidi.

\- A la prochaine.

.

\- On doit pouvoir s'en sortir. Chaque énigme a sa solution.

\- Ce n'est pas une énigme Chidi. C'est l'enfer. Il n'y a pas un dicton qui dit ça, d'ailleurs ? L'enfer, c'est les autres ?

\- Oui, mais ce dicton vient d'une pièce où quatre personnes sont piégées en enfer ensemble. A la fin, il y a une voie de sortie. Mais ils n'ont pas le courage de la prendre.

\- Et tu penses que nous, nous l'avons ?

\- Je pense que nous sommes plus résistants que ce que croit Michael. Il… il y a une voie de sortie pour nous aussi Eleanor. Nous avons dû rater quelque chose. Cela doit être juste devant nous, mais nous ne le voyons pas…

.

\- Tu penses que les autres sont au courant ? Je veux parler de Jason et Tahani.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut être sûrs qu'ils sont réels ?

\- Je veux croire qu'ils le sont. Parce que sinon… ça serait juste toi et moi.

\- Ça serait vraiment si horrible ?

\- Non mais… j'ai l'impression que nous sommes tout petits.

\- Je suppose que cela n'aura plus d'importance dans quelques secondes.

\- Oui…

.

\- Tu vas me manquer Chidi.

\- Non. Tu ne te souviendra pas de moi.

.

\- Combien de fois nous a-t-il redémarré ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- … Eleanor… et si on ne se trouve pas la prochaine fois ?

\- On se trouvera.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Si je le sais. Je le dois.

\- Eleanor. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aim…

* * *

 **Note (de fin) :** Alors ? Tristes, heureux ? J'ai adoré ce concept, bien que j'en ai été profondément attristée. J'adore Michael, mais quand on y reréfléchi un peu, il a été d'une horreur absolue !

 **PS : une review = cent points positifs. Pensez à votre vie après la mort, pensez au bon endroit, reviewez !**


End file.
